The present invention relates generally to antennas and specifically to printed radio frequency identification antennas. Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) is the wireless use of electromagnetic (“EM”) fields to transfer data for the purposes of identifying and/or tracking objects. RFID tags (“tags”) can contain integrated circuits having memory for information storage. Some tags may be powered by and read at short ranges, such as a few meters, via electromagnetic fields that are typically generated by EM induction. Other tags can use a local power source such as a battery, or where a local power source is unavailable can collect energy from the interrogating EM field, and then act as a passive transponder to emit microwaves or UHF radio waves (i.e., EM radiation at high frequencies).